mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of UFC champions
Superfight, but was never awarded due to that fight being declared a draw.]] tournament]] The following is a list of Ultimate Fighting Championship champions at each weight class and tournament. At the time of the Ultimate Fighting Championship's inception in 1993, the sport of mixed martial arts was unsanctioned in the United States, and it did not include weight classes. Instead of the traditional championship model, tournaments were held with the winner receiving a permanent appellation. In response to criticism from Senator John McCain that saw the loss of its television deal and the banning of the sport in thirty-six states, the UFC increased its cooperation with state athletic commissions and introduced weight classes in 1997.No Holds Barred: Ultimate Fighting and the Martial Arts Revolution The original codification for weight classes introduced only two divisions: heavyweight, which grouped competitors above 200 lb, and lightweight, which encompassed all other competitors. The UFC would later rename its lightweight division to middleweight and add lightweight 170 lb and bantamweight 155 lb divisions. In 2000, the New Jersey State Athletic Control Board completely took over regulation in its home state, and its rules and weight classes became the de facto rule set for mixed martial arts. The UFC realigned their weight classes to comply with the new regulations in 2001. Current title histories Heavyweight Championship ::206 to 265 lbs (93 to 120 kg) Light Heavyweight Championship ::186 to 205 lbs (84 to 93 kg) :The Light Heavyweight title was known as the Middleweight title prior to UFC 31 (May 4, 2001). :Quinton Jackson defeated Dan Henderson at UFC 75 to unify the UFC Light Heavyweight title with the Pride Middleweight (204.6 lb) title. Middleweight Championship ::171 to 185 lbs (77 to 84 kg) :Anderson Silva defeated Dan Henderson at UFC 82 to unify the UFC Middleweight title with the Pride Welterweight (183 lb) title. Welterweight Championship ::156 to 170 lbs (70 to 77 kg) :The Welterweight title was known as the Lightweight title prior to UFC 31 (May 4, 2001). Lightweight Championship ::146 to 155 lbs (66 to 70 kg) :The Lightweight title was known as the Bantamweight title prior to UFC 31 (May 4, 2001). Featherweight Championship ::136 to 145 lbs (66 to 70 kg) :The WEC Featherweight title was moved to the UFC as the first step in the UFC-WEC Merger. Bantamweight Championship :126 to 135 lb (57 to 61 kg) :Prior to UFC-WEC merger, Dominick Cruz was the WEC Bantamweight Champion. At WEC 53 Cruz defeated Scott Jorgensen to retain the WEC Bantamweight Championship and become the inaugural UFC Bantamweight Champion. Flyweight Championship :116 to 125 lb (53 to 57 kg) :Champion to be determined on September 22, 2012 at UFC 152 in Toronto, ON, Canada in the finale of a 4-man tournament for the inaugural title. Women's Bantamweight Superfight Championship :Openweight fights featuring previous tournament fighters. Tournament Champions The Ultimate Fighter By nationality The following includes championship title holders, interim title holders, UFC tournament winners and Ultimate Fighter tournament winners. Most consecutive title defenses |} See also *List of WEC champions *List of Pride champions *List of Pancrase champions *List of WAMMA Champions References External links *Current Title Holders at UFC.com *Previous Title Holders at UFC.com *